Badass Championship Wrestling
Overview Badass Championship Wrestling started on New Years Day of 2008 with a direction of merging the comedic elements of Story Mode Federation and the in-ring action and concepts of ECW in the 90s from the rowdy fans and a good balance of garbage wrestling and traditional 'Rasslin' style matches and a few Botchamania references. BCW was best known for the use of the game Fire Pro Wrestling Returns to record matches because the AI is better and has 5 times the moves that the Smackdown vs Raw series has. (However as of Beatdown Episode 4, Fire Pro Returns has been abandoned in favor of recent WWE games, namely WWE '13) With that unique feature plus controversial storylines, BCW has gained a small but fiercely loyal fan base and some refer to BCW as the ECW of CAW. The Badass Style With the return of BCW after a two year hiatus. Although not specifically stated in both 'The Presidential Streetfight' and 'Salvation or Suspension', The Nameless One has adopted a brand new style to reboot BCW while continuing with the storylines left off from two years ago. The creation of the Badass Style is the following: '-Wrestling gear is now MANDATORY!!!' No more street clothes while competing! However exceptions can be made if need be. This was made to give BCW a more wrestling oriented look instead of the "Let's hop into the bar in clothes ranging from bum rags to a tuxedo and duke it out" type of look '-No Count Outs, No Disqualifications... EVER!!!' Each match will have a clear winner, however theoretically the match can still end in a draw if the time limit expires, which relates to the next point... '-Each Match has a Time Limit' In response to the endless complaints about show length (towards BCW itself and other leagues) there are time limits to all matches. As stated above the match will end in a draw if the time limit expires, however The Nameless One will sometimes waive the time limit expiration and allow the match to continue. Usually this is the case with Title Matches or if The Nameless One feels the match is so exciting he'd rather see a clear winner. Time Limits vary by shows and main event matches (i.e. A standard match on Pwnage will have 15 minute time limit and the main event will have 25 minutes.? A standard CPV match will have a 20 minute time limit with main events having a 1 hour time limit) '-All CPVs will be wrestling-centric' Wonder why there weren't many promos in Salvation or Suspension? That's because promos will take a backseat to the actual wrestling in CPVs. In CPVs, the best way to advance the storyline would be to do so with in-ring action. So the most you'll get in non-wrestling content in CPVs are backstage interviews with Hannah Minx and a couple quick promos, that's about it. There will be no detailed promos unless the situation REALLY calls for it (as in major storyline swerve) '-The Story So Far...' At the end of each episode of Pwnage there will be a montage of backstage segments sorted out in the fashion of ECW's 'Pulp Fiction Promos', complete with Dick Dale's 'Miserlou'. These are to reduce a lot of clutter in the show and any storyline not covered or fully fleshed out will get advanced in this closing segment. '-Meditations' Reminiscent of the Botchamania Endings. If the ending didn't make it onto Botchamania, it'll probably end up here... as long as the ending ain't crap. Championships and Roster BCW World Heavyweight Champion: Jerry Dandridge BCW World Youtube Champion: Michael Jackson BCW Polish Women's Champion: '''Agnes '''BCW Women's National Champion: Snooki BCW Tag Team Champions: '''Punk'd on Arrival Owner - The Nameless One Deputy Owner - Christina M. Seaman Commissioner - Smokey Commentator - Johnny Stylus Backstage Correspondent - Miss Hannah Minx '''MAIN ROSTER *'The Franchise' Aaron Alexander **Finishers: Killshot Mark II, The Siege of Tyre *Chuck Osbourne **Finisher: Seventh Seal *Kyle Ballauer *Al Gore (Currently Suspended... and slightly injured by ManBearPig) **Finishers: The Gore, Carbon Offset *Landon Bettencourt **Finisher: Snakebite DDT *Bryce Keigley **Finisher: Stunlock *Crazy Mike **Finishers: Guinea Gangplank, Omerta *Jerry Dandridge **Finisher: Transylvanian Drop *Prince **Finisher: Purple Rain *Sho'Nuff **Finishers: Nigga Please, Shogun's Wrath *Michael Jackson **Finishers: Smooth Criminal, Thriller Splash WOMEN'S DIVISION *Meredith Clark **Finishers: Bounced Check, Stimulus Package *Julie Kullens (Walked out of BCW, then came back... the lying beeyotch!) **Finishers: Cold Shoulder, Rockford Plunge *Samantha **Finisher: Glamour Shot *Agnes **Finishers: Polish Nightmare, Abstract Dive *Emily Shelley **Finishers: Shell Shock, Half-Crab *Kim Delcorse **Finisher: Bad Makeover *Snooki TAG TEAM DIVISION *Milli Vanilli (Rob Pilatus & Fabrice Morvan) *Mean Street Posse (Rodney & Pete Gas) *Punk'd on Arrival (Adam Higgins & Scott Dorman) *Ponderosa and Sweedenhouse More Wrestlers to be added as they debut, so keep it locked because anything in BCW can and WILL happen!!! Watch At Your Own Risk... Category:CAW Leagues